1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for producing a piston for an internal combustion engine and to a piston for an internal combustion engine.
With engine pistons, the areas of the uppermost annular groove and of the combustion chamber cavity are subjected to particular stress. This is often counteracted by a ring carrier or an annular groove reinforcement. At the same time, an annular cooling channel is often provided, which is located in this area.
2. Related Art
It is known to cast ring carriers and/or to provide salt cores that after flushing leave an annular cooling channel including inlets and outlets.
Furthermore, a piston is known, for example, from DE 199 15 782 A1, during the production of which a cooling channel is formed from the piston bottom by rotation with feed in the axial direction of the piston, which is subsequently closed by an aluminum component produced by powder metallurgy.
Similar configurations are known from DD 130 368 Z, DE 103 39 54 B, DE 10 2006 027 355 A1, DE 35 18 497 A, JP 58 190 538 A2, DE 15 83 747 C, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,514 A, FR 1 301 299 A, DE 10 01 862 B, FR 1 246 794 A, DE 10 25 221 B and DE 10 19 519 B.